


Free Falling

by JiniZ



Category: Free!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, with the barest hint of potential smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: Rin and Sousuke are enjoying the semi-private place behind the largest tree on the campus quad, when they're interrupted by Rei.





	Free Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_andromeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/gifts).



“Sousuke, stop it.” Rin tries to keep his boyfriend at bay, but he knows he’s losing this fake fight. Sousuke has a good three inches on him and his reach is longer than Rin can block. He tries to roll away, but not only is Sousuke taller, he’s stronger too.

With one fluid motion, Sousuke manages to flip Rin on his stomach and pin the smaller man beneath his body. “Make me,” he growls into Rin’s ear. He grasps Rin’s wrists tightly, ensuring he can’t fight back, and grinds his hips into Rin’s ass for good measure.

Rin groans in frustration. They’re on the campus quad, behind the largest tree, and while it provides some privacy, they’re still in public. Sousuke may enjoy pushing any and all limits, but Rin’s not up for being arrested for public indecency.

“Come on, man. You gotta stop.” Rin struggles to break free of Sousuke’s clutches. He attempts a push-up, but it proves futile as Sousuke is too heavy. Rin usually likes feeling Sousuke’s weight on him, but this isn’t the time nor the place for it. He tries to roll his body first left, then right. Nothing.

“I’m not stopping if you’re gonna keep moving around like that.” Sousuke nibbles on Rin’s ear and Rin scrunches his shoulder to stop him from planting kisses down his neck. Sousuke scolds him. “Uh-ah. The more you squirm, the better it feels.” And Rin knows it’s true because he can feel Sousuke’s cock harden, pressing into his ass.

They don’t have much time before practice, and Rin’s mind races to figure out how to get Sousuke to stop. It’s not that he doesn’t _want_ to play, but in addition to being in public, they don’t have the time to play. Not the way Rin wants to. He’d prefer they were in his dorm room, naked, and trading lazy kisses back and forth, working their way up to a heated frenzy.

But they have to be at the pool in less than twenty minutes at this point, and as good as Sousuke pinning him down and licking the shell of his ear feels, Coach Sasabe will be - pissed isn’t quite the word he wants. Disappointed, maybe.

Rin decides to play dirty.

“If you don’t get off me right this instant, I’ll -”

“You’ll what, Rin?” Sousuke’s voice purrs with desire.

But before he can answer, Rin feels a sharp pain in his side followed by a book landing in the grass next to his face. He rolls over and looks up, momentarily dazed. Sousuke has obviously gotten off of him, but he’s not sure why.

“Oh my goodness. I’m so sorry,” a voice says from somewhere above him.

“You okay, Rin?” Sousuke’s voice is filled with worry. “Are you hurt?”

Rin mentally evaluates himself. He thinks he’s all right and that nothing is broken. He takes a deep breath to make sure his ribs are in tact. _They seem okay,_ he thinks. “What happened?” he asks as he closes his eyes against the sun.

“I - I was reading my book, and obviously not paying attention to where I was going and I tripped over you,” the new voice says.

Tilting his head in the direction of the voice, Rin opens his eyes to see a beautiful blue-haired boy with red glasses and amazing purple eyes staring down at him. He’s not sure if the boy is real or not.

“You’re beautiful,” Rin says dazedly.

“I most assuredly am _not_ beautiful,” he replies.

“Okay, loverboy,” Sousuke chuckles. He picks up one of Rin’s hands, tugging it to help him up. “You haven’t been injured that much.”

Rin takes Sousuke’s hand, and picks up the weighty book with the other. Once he’s up, he looks at the cover. “ _Asimov’s Guide to Shakespeare_?”

“Yes. A little light reading for my English requirement.”

“Light reading?” Sousuke asks, relieving Rin of the tome. “You could’ve killed him with this thing.”

“It doesn’t work that way. All dropped objects experience constant acceleration – in other words, they go faster and faster, their speed constantly increasing, at a rate of just under ten metres per second, and the book fell approximately one metre, meaning it would never come close to reaching its terminal velocity. In fact -”

“Whoa, there Einstein. It’s okay. I’m fine,” Rin says.

“Which is exactly what I was trying to tell you.”

Rin glances at Sousuke, who has a hand over his mouth trying to suppress a laugh. He clears his throat, dislodging the giggle and say, “Oh, I like him, Rin. Can we keep him?”

“Excuse me?” The blue haired boy sounds appalled. He pushes his glasses up his nose by grasping the opposite edges of the frames with his thumb and middle finger. It is the strangest and most endearing thing Rin has ever seen.

“I am not to be kept,” he continues.

“That’s not what he meant,” Rin says. “I’m Rin Matsuoka. This is Sousuke Yamazaki.”

“Hi,” Sousuke says, even giving the boy a small wave.

“Rei Ryugazaki. Second year. Biochemistry major.”

“That would explain your backpack,” Rin teases.

“Yes, it is rather large, isn’t it?”

Sousuke laughs. Rin knows he loves double-entendres.

“I don’t see what’s so funny about my backpack,” Rei grouses. “It’s actually quite heavy.”

“Don’t mind him,” Rin says. “Sousuke is acting like a child.” He elbows Sousuke who mouths an _ow_ even though Rin knows it didn’t hurt. “We’re just on our way to swim practice, but would you like to meet up later for coffee or something?”

Rei furrows his brow and looks as if he’s never been asked such a thing. “I’d like that,” he says after a moment. “My last class ends at 4:15. I’m free after that.”

“Great. How about we meet up at the coffee co-op in Milner Hall at 4:30?”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you both then.” Rei says. He reaches for his book that Sousuke still holds, tucks it under his arm and strides off down the path.

They watch him leave, Rin wishing Rei’s coat were a little shorter as it’s covering his ass. He’s fairly certain Rei’s ass will be spectacular.

“Did we just get a date?” Sousuke asks. He drapes an arm around Rin’s shoulders.

“I think we did.” Rin leans into his boyfriend’s side. Sousuke kisses his head.

“Do you think Rei knows it’s a date?”

“Not yet, but he’ll figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This was my first Free! fic and I was thrilled to stumble upon it. Fingers crossed that you like it.


End file.
